ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
City Hell
' City Hell' is the sixth episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary OMG!! Did that really happen??!! During the Season 8 Winter Finale we learned the earth-shattering news that our very own Grant Wilson is going to leave the Ghost Hunters. HOLY SHOCKER! This is heartbreaking information for all the team members, and certainly for all of Grant's fans. Thing will certainly be different. What in the world will the team do without him? Who will replace him? Who ever could? At least the rest of TAPS will continue to carry on more investigations in the future. Naturally, we wish all the best to Grant, the TAPS co-founder and the leader of this group from day one. He helped make it ok to admit to experiencing paranormal activity. Still, we have to say it... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *** In less tear jerking news, let's dive into the hunt... The spirit of a passed mayor is frightening the employees at a city hall! Spirits are tormenting a child and his Grandmother has had enough! Two investigations make for one exciting episode of Ghost Hunters! First stop: Providence, Rhode Island, City Hall.The employees at this 200-year-old city hall building are frightened! They've seen chairs moving, the elevator operating on its own, apparitions and they've had the feeling that someone is walking behind them. They've smelled cigar smoke, heard whispers, felt breezes and seen drawers opening and shutting. And in the dome, the door slamming, people being touched and odd noises have employees afraid to go up there! Could it be the ghost of the now-deceased Mayor Doyle, whose body lay in state in the building? Are the employees safe and can TAPS come up with answers to the experiences? Britt and Jason start at the dome. They pick out high EMF readings, and feel creeped out by the odd angles and dust in the area. But they also hear voices screeching. Poor Amy and Adam can't even get started because they get stuck in the elevator right on the 5th floor! Amy has a panic attack- this is her worst nightmare! Jason pries the door open and saves the day! When they hit the archive area, they're reading arrest documents and feel a strong kick from the other side of the bookcase. What WAS that? Steve's fear of heights keeps him from going up into the dome. Jason takes it alone and notice an extreme funhouse effect. In the tax collector area, Steve finds a cigar cutter. Whenever the heat kicks on, it probably releases the aroma from the wood, which is what people smell. Then the guys hear a whistle and some chatter! Clearly they hear a male voice loud and clear. When they listen back to the recording they realize a female voice had spoken first! Tango and Steve test out the moving chair and find that the chair will raise and swivel long after someone leaves the room. That mystery is deee-bunked! The team reveals their evidences, including the audio footage of the voices and personal experiences. Yes, there's activity in the City Hall, but clearly there's no malicious intent! Next the gang heads to the Burson Home in Farmingham, Mass. They are experiencing daily activity, including a "man with a big hat" that the 4-year-old grandson is terrified. They hear crashing sounds, doors open and close, the apparition of a man in a hat, footsteps, a woman whispering and a baby crying. Is it the ghost of Cassie Waters, a slave who murdered her infant child who didn't want her baby to grow up a slave. Cassie took her own life before her scheduled execution. In the back room, Jason and Grant hear odd noises like a person moving, and get strange K2 fluctuations they can't explain. Tango and Steve find high EMF levels in the kitchen. Amy takes on the basement alone thinking Cassie might respond to a woman. She plays a tape of a baby crying to get her attention, but gets nothing! Even though the team was unable to collect any evidence, they told the Mrs. Burson that this is likely an intelligent haunt. The best thing she can do is rationalize with the spirits and ask them to leave. It's time to claim her house for her family! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes